DotHackOnline
by MrFumo
Summary: Mixing my original creation of a real-life online Dothack game and some funny story-telling. The chapters are short and easy reading. I also made a forum specifically for this fanmade game if you're interested. So click on the Forum button on the top right corner!
1. Revival

**Prologue 1: Revival**

Alright DotHack fanatics. This might sound crazy but this fanfic is gonna be an original creation of a real-life online Dothack game mixed in some funny story-telling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some Back Story<em>**

_Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of Cyberconnect2 gaming company, tweeted to all the big league computer geeks on twitter about some crazy ass idea about remaking DotHack as a mmorpg game._

_Matsuyama remembered making one in the past that it completely sucked ass and he had to shut it down._

_But one day when he was bored as hell working on those stupid Naruto fighting games, Matsuyama browsed the web when he accidentally hit a popup of a World of Warcraft ad._

_"Hey, this game is globally popular to the world but it sucks compared to my DotHack game," Matsuyama ranted. In Japanese of course._

_"Da fack? Fifteen dollars a month to play this crap?"_

_Matsuyama searched up tons of other mmorpgs to see if it was cheapass like WoW. To his surprise, all of the gaming companies was racking up a shit load of money from these game nerds and none of them was epic enough to have a totally awesome anime back story to their games except for Final Fantasy XI but that game was shitty too._

_"My game came with a handheld controller, in-game vision goggles, in-game voice speaker headsets, and no shitty monthly charge fee. I think..."_

_After Matsuyama learned from the dumbass mistake on his last online game, he needed an idiot with a billion dollars to sponsor his master plan._

_Lucky for him, Bill Gates, the richest bastard in the world, read his plead for DotHack/Online and decided to help the poor guy cuz Gates knew he would be getting all the dough that was invested and more if this game works out. And if it doesn't work out then... doesn't matter. He's fuckin rich.  
><em>

_Gates was most impressed on the technology that was gonna be used to play the game but instead, Gates responded back to Matsuyama on twitter that loves the idea of hot 3D cell-shaded anime girls for an online game with his screen name as "uOHme13itch" to hide his identity._

_Within a few months, Gates was able to bankrupt a ton of Korean online gaming companies and forced them to work with Matsuyama to create DotHack/Online in order to get their money back._

_The production of Dothack/Online became the talk of all online communities. Gates wanted to release DotHack/Online on the Microsoft's Xbox 360 exclusively but Matsuyama fuckin hated the xbox cuz he could never win a match in Halo Reach. To compensate for Matsuyama's bitchin, Gates agrees to release the game on the PS3 as well but will never agree to the Wii cuz Gates has no hand-eye coordination when it comes to Wii Tennis._

_After two years of production, DotHack/Online was finally released for the PS3 and Xbox 360 in Japan._

_For beta testing..._

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think so for ^^<p>

If you want some in-depth game content, I made DotHackOnline Forum, which can visit on this website.


	2. Rumors

**Prologue 2: Rumors**

"Ha! Another buyer. Thats another 70,000 yen for me. Suckers..."

Oh readers, I'll be taking over as narrator for the beta chapters. The name's Hyun Jung Steve. I know, the Steve at the end kinda kills the Asian tone to the name but that's how you write Korean names. I'm American Korean who just happens to know Japanese pretty well. These prologue chapters are a continuation of the first prologue and explains some new mechanics of the game. You can skip this if you're waiting for the actually storyline.

* * *

><p>It's been the first week since the demo release of the highly anticipated DotHackOnline game came out. There's been so many guys in Japan pirating this shit as torrents all over the world. Some stupid rumor on Facebook has been going around saying that you can play the game without the gear!

We all know this isn't true since you need the actual shit to see things. Cyberconnect2 Corporation, also known as CC Corp, somehow made some crazy ass goggles that no one ever experienced before. Get this, it connects to your brain! Well I mean, when you put on the googles, funky lights will show up and this somehow connects the game to your brain...I know, just try to follow.

Those that have bought the game demo also received the complete set of the DotHack/Online game gear. These includes the headsets, googles, the demo disk, and instructions manual which is about 300 US dollars.

Lucky for me being a employee of CC Corp now, I can sneak in and jack a couple of them and sell them on ebay for over double the price. Hopefully I don't get caught. Since I'm Asian, they probably mistake me for some Jap bastard instead.

Hey, I'm just trying to help the world out. Rumors about the game going global were true. The demo was only released in Japan cuz the company wanted to see how the fans would react. If it's a hit, it's going viral. If not, I still made a lot some good gold selling the prototype.

And how I got this job is kinda wack but here goes. I worked for Nexon's Maplestory design team for years now but that prick, Bill Gates, jacked the company's money and forced us to work for CC Corp. Yeah, the rumor about Bill Gates being the sponsor for the game were true too. But the one about him wanting to jack off with the goggles about anime girls was still just a rumor...

And what sucks about working here is that I'm the only Korean guy in my district here and all the Japs here hate me...racist bastards. They're all fuckin perverts when it comes to character creation. Almost all of them made a female character with huge ass breasts and almost no clothing on in the demo testing. Sick bastards...

They just jealous of my SNSD, Kara, and those other hot singing girl-bands from hometown Korea.

If it wasn't for them, I'd be at a concert back home bumpin to that Gee song...but yea. If you ignore the overworked hours, constant earthquakes, groping subway stations, and the yakuza... Japan's alright.

As long as I don't get shot, fucked up, of even comatose, I'll be staying in Tokyo for a while.

What? You didn't know? Well it's been a couple years now since CC Corp shut down the first DotHack/Fragment game cuz one of their employees dropped in a coma the day before the release of the game. The rumors was that the company continued to run the game for a couple years and still tried to cover with some bullshit story about the dude having cancer from overdose of smoking. But cmon, in Japan, who doesn't smoke.

It actually worked too. Everyone thought they closed it down cuz it wasn't making money. But the true DotHack gamers knows what's up and what really went down. Even today, that rumor is still being spread all over the website's forum. That rumor spreading punk is being treated as a hero since a lot of his info got some pretty good shit. For more info, go to the forums and you can also find my link to ebay if you wanna copy of the game.

PS: The dude trolling the forums about them rumors, that was me ^-^


	3. Response

**Prologue 3: Response**

Another prologue chapter...You know what'sup. Read it if you want some more info. Otherwise, skip to the release of Brand New DotHack/Online Game!

Coming Soon...

* * *

><p>The retarded staff members still haven't found out that I been secretly posting up all of their info about the game yet. I guess it's cuz I made like 20 different accounts on the forum so they can never track me down. I haven't been able to answer all your questions about the game but I got to some.<p>

And that same question keeps popping up about you guys being confused about how the game works with the goggles. Let me break it down, again...When you put on the goggles, it simulates images into your brain _somehow_ so it looks like your actually seeing them through the goggles but your not. Really don't know how they do it. The Japs are hella good at their technology. Freakin Asians...You're able to change the view to first-person or third-person. And you can zoom-in and out for better views. Yeah, I know what your thinking perverts...

Now for audio, you can hear things like music and voices from the game with the headsets. The distance your dude is standing will determine the volume. So if he's super far, you'll probably hear a little midget chipmunk squeaking. If someone is up in yo face, it will probably be as annoying as those airplanes flying close by. It's the same if you're trying to speak to them too. You can also change the settings for the volume but its better to keep it at default unless you want everyone's screaming voice in your intercom. One of my favorite settings is that you can mute characters around you. So if there's some idiot spamming the shit for free money and items cuz he's noob, just mute him.

Many also wanted to know about the new class system. Like I said in the last chapter, you guys got rickrolled. That demo was made a year ago with the old class system from R:2. It didn't even came with online features.

CC Corp stole a lot ideas from the Korean mmorpgs such as leveling up classes to get a newer class. Those Jap bastards didn't want to admit it but they all knew Korean mmorpgs are the best ones in the world.

When the game was in production, we had an online poll about what class everyone wanted to be. Of course everyone just had to pick Adept Rogue just like emo Haseo in the DotHack GU games. It was the only rigged class in the game where you can have two or more of any classes you wanted.

Those Jap pricks didn't tell me shit about that so I made Flick Reaper while everyone else in the company made Adept Rogues bitches with fat saggy boobies. They all had swords, double swords, spears, lances, guns, and even my scythe weapon which is pure bullshit. That's when president knew the class system had to be changed.

He took the idea's of many Korean mmorpgs like Maplestory and added in his own twist to it. You start off when a beginner class and you level up your character level and classes level. Character level determines your overall stats while Class level gives class stats and different class upgrades. You with me?

It's just like the GU games when you level up Haseo's character level and his class level. But whats different is that you can change into any class you want! As long as you get the right amount of levels it requires for the class extension. So yea...it's an improved Adept Rogue. The point of this new class system of obtaining all the classes in one character is to allow you to play with different types classes and not just one. You also won't need to make new account every time you want a new class.

For example, if you want to be a Midnight Reaper, you need to get your Spear Raider and level it up to level 15, change to a Shadow Priest and level it to 10, and get a Rogue Bandit to level 5. So that's what, 30 class levels total. You should be at level 30 when you unlock the class extension for the Midnight Reaper. Yeah, all the classes gets name changes too. Still with me?

It was voted on the polls that you guys wanted new gameplay, new class system, but somewhat same storyline of "The World." So if you don't like all this new shit then stuck it up. You guys should be happy about the feedback I'm giving you. A lot of online games never have any customer support that actually works.

But yea, the game is still DotHack. You still got your Root Towns, your dungeons, your grunties, your guilds, and all that good stuff. Just a little name tweaking to keep things interesting. For more answers, visit the rumors section.

That's all for now. Time to level up my Reaper. Those bastards better not have started the party quest without me.


	4. Released

**Prologue 4: Released**

The final chapter of the prologues. The game comes out next chapter!

It's the last day of waiting for all you fans out there. The game is gonna be release tomorrow! It's been six months since the demo release and so much has changed. The game has tons of features that connects to the internet media like emails, FaceBook, YouTube, and a whole shit load of stuff. You can send text messages and even freakin phone call them using the game's chatting system.

Those have the demo version in Japan can just trade the Demo key at a game store to receive the long awaited DotHack/Online!

Those that got it overseas by me. Ha, well, you're on your own. The demo was never released outside Japan so trading that in won't give you shit.

Thanks for the money suckers! Just kidding. You still have the gear so if you buy a new one, you will have two sets so you and your little kid bro and play at the same time.

I know I posted a lot of this stuff already and many of you wanted some gameplay footage to see if all this shit I'm blabbering about is the real deal. I told you I couldn't post any footage cuz the other employees will recognize my screen name and all hell will break loose. But since it's the last day before the game comes out, they probably don't give a shit about it anyways.

Two other employees actually found out that it was me trolling the forums but like I said, they don't give a fuck about it anymore. I got them to help me out forming a three-man party for a quick dungeon run today.

I was using a level 55 Midnight Reaper while the other two had a level 60 Charm Caster and a level 63 Harmonic Sorcerer. Looks like I'll be in the front tanking all the damage again...freakin magic users. I hate how they're always a couple levels higher than me. Reapers are damage dealers not tanks...But they both have healing spells so I guess this will be okay.

From here on, it's all gonna be game dialogue. Oh, and we're gonna be using the English edition just cuz it's badass.

* * *

><p>"Yo Satou, Yamashita," said the badass looking dude with the scythe. That's me of course. "You guys logged in yet?"<p>

"Yeah, we here. Call us by our usernames."

"Alright, this little chubby-looking panda bear here is Cans," which is like the dumbest name ever.

"And this guy here with the afro head, which I really don't know why he made his character black, is Sushiman," which sounds stupid too but damn, sushi in Tokyo is freakin good.

"Guys, say what'up to YouTube."

"Wait, you're recording?" ask Cans. "You didn't_"

"What'up YouTube!" yelled Sushiman trying to be all gangster with his gay fan weapon. "Nigga, do they even understand Japanese? Ya'll got to put this shit up on Nico Nico."

"Don't worry. I'll put annotations," Too bad, they don't know English. The annotations will be them saying their gay and shit. This is gonna be sweet!

"Think of all the views we gonna get after it's up," said Sushiman all excitedly. "The first DotHack/Online game gameplay! With a black man!"

"Yea yeah, okay, I'll be the leader since I already formed a party," said Cans.

"Hey nigga, I wanna be leader!" complained Sushiman. "I got the highest level. Shit..."

"Guys, YouTube only gives ten minutes for each video post," I interrupted. "Just give Cans the damn lead and let's head to the fuckin dungeon already."

"Fine, nigga!" said the wannabe black man. "You got a specific keyword you want to use?"

"Nah, just do random search and just rush it," I replied.

"Okay, since we're in Lambda server, let's go to...Lost False Tragedy?" Cans asked after choosing random keywords.

"Yeah sure," I hurried. "We got seven minutes left before the ten minute mark."

The three of us gated to the dungeon. Of course it had to be a Darkness type dungeon. Look at the name. Lost...False...Tragedy...All dark words...

"Okay team," said the fat midget leader. "This cave dungeon looks linear so just rush in, kill everything, and get the prize."

"Nigga, that's always what we do," cried the black afro dude.

We ran in with monster portals popping in every room. Some we fought, mostly we just ditched them cuz we were running out of time. And... I kept dying.

"Man, you guys suck at healing," I complained. "I mean cmon, we got two healer type classes but why am I dying almost every fight?"

"Well this is a level 70 dungeon," responded Cans. "Kinda hard to keep up with these monsters."

"All I'm saying is that you guys need to heal me faster," I argued. "All this dying got me no Exp while you guys both leveled up twice!"

"Hey niggas, we're at the final room," said Sushiman, oblivious to my ranting. "No last stage boss here. Y'all see, it got scared cuz you never mess with the black man."

"Nigga! You ain't black so just shut up!" I yelled all piss off. "I didn't gain a single level here so I'm taking the box."

"What a sore loser..." Cans whispered to Sushiman.

"I can hear you doushebag," I said as I get more pissed.

"Well, I'm done for today," Cans yawned. "I got kids to feed..."

"Yeah... and I'm hungry," said Sushiman. "Gonna get me some fried chicken sushi. Cya at tomorrow's release ceremony."

The two bastards gated and logged off. I was left with the prized treasure box all for the taking.

"This box better not be booty trapped..." I popped it open and got some funky weapon called "Rokugatsu" but there was no image for it.

"That's weird. It doesn't have a level or a class type on it. Shit... how can there still be bugs in the game. The forum will be crawling with these program issues."

As soon as I equipped it for a test run, the game screen on my goggles got all glitchy like a broken TV screen.

"Damn, so many errors...and they call themselves master programmers?"

Then something just occurred to me.

"Rokugatsu...isn't that Japanese for_"

Before I got to finish my train of thought, some big ass boss monster just happen to materialize right behind me.

"Are you serious? The boss is suppose to appear before I get to the treasure chest...dumbass programmers can't format shit."

The room began to warp into avatar space just like the dothack games on the PS2.

"So now there's a angel avatar looking boss thing in a darkness dungeon? This game seriously needs to be delayed. Wayyy too many bugs to fix. Even the boss dude looks all glitchy."

"Alright, bitch. It's passed six o'clock and I'm late for my J-drama. You wanna battle? Bring it!"

But then the buttons on my controller just happens to stop functioning too.

"Okay, I take everything back about Japs being freakin geniuses. I mean cmon, what the fuck? The controllers are jammed now too? I don't even get to save before I die?"

"Fuck that. I ain't dying no more. Resetting this shit."

But then of course, the reset button wouldn't work even. What's worse, it shocked my brain circuits after I pressed it. Hurts like a bitch too...

My whole body felt numb and paralyzed. That's when I realize something was wrong cuz video games aren't suppose to do this kind of bullshit.

After my Player Character and I fell to the floor while witnessing a giant glowing hand about to blast the living shit out of me, I thought to myself...

"...shit."

forgot to mention my username this whole chapter...

* * *

><p><em>Miki Mikawa here with NHK News. It is 10:00 AM Japan time, June 7, 2011. We are now currently at the Cyberconnect2 Corporation headquarters where they have officially announce the release of DotHackOnline for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 around the world. With help of multi-billionaire, Bill Gates, fans of this massive fantasy dream game will have now find it a reality._

_In addition to the release of DotHack/Online, rumors from the Japanese fanbase of DotHack have been speculating about the realism and consequence this game contains. Hyun Jung Steve, weird name, yea I know, an employee from Cyberconnect2 has been identified to be "comatose" stated the fans. The fans believe this phenomenon was cause from the game itself. Studies of whether this a game can send players into a coma is still unknown. However, many of the Japanese fans seem to be more thrilled than frighten about the dangers that Dothack/Online may offer._

_Yoshiro Nakajima, one of psychotic Dothack fanatic who just traded in his Demo key for this crazed game, states in his words, "This game is the living shit I have always wanted! Fuck yes! Gettting to pking motherfuckin bastards all day long with the hope of getting into a fuckin coma is best fuckin game ever!"_

_Keiko Amagi, a mother who finished buying a brand new copy of the game for her son's birthday states in a Osaka southern accent, "My little boy is turning sixteen tomorrow. But he keeps asking me for expensive dresses and high heel shoes. Sports isn't he favorite but he spends lots of time in the baseball boy's shower room for some reason. I just want him to be normal! Is that too hard to ask? A lot of boy's his age seems to love this game. Perhaps my son might enjoy it too he wasn't to busy getting a facial and polishing his nails every morning. Oh, and that crap about the coma thing, that's just a load of cow manure."_

_With the massive amounts of buyers all over world, DotHack/Online will be sold out in a matter of minutes. Will this new virtual masterpiece hack its way into our hearts or will it be just another common game on the market?_

_After these commercials..._


	5. Invitation

_Nicholas Clayworth here from BBC in London, UK. It's been only 6 months since the worldwide release of the most anticipated online rpg game of the year, DotHackOnline, has been distributed. This game has been rivaling with the former number 1 ranked online game in the world, World of Warcraft, for the pass few months and has now finally exceeded the popularity over World of Warcraft. The company behind this mastermind, CyberConnect2 Corporation, has sold roughly 50 million copies worldwide with over 100 million players globally on their servers daily. How the fuck is this fuckin this possible? None of my friends ever log on to join my raids anymore..._

_We are here live from Seoul, Korea. It's been a week since the opening of the first ever gaming library where the building is full of computers only to be used for playing computer games. Everyday, this place is pack full of skinny nerd boys and fat ugly girls with no lives. However, 99% of the players here are all addicted to the same damn game. The hit multimassive online game that has taken over the world, freakin... DotHackOnline..._

_And we're back on FOX news. And so um... that one game...what's it called again? Oh yeah, DotHackOnline. My kids been playing that thing for the pass 6 months. They would skip lunch and dinner and forget to take showers just to level max their evolution classes and hunt for the super rare lucky animals. You know what I think about this? This is all a brainwashing mechanism indorsed on our kids to confuse the hell out of them about what's reality and whats virtual. Before you know it, they'll be dreaming in their sleep still trapped inside the game. Kids these days... I mean, when I was their age, we didn't have online gaming, or cellular devices, or free internet porno._

_"Bob, I told you. You're not allowed to say porno. You can only say pornography...That's it. We're jumping straight into the rape story..."_

_..._

"It's true... The world has been brainwashed by this so called DotHackOnline."

"However, I'm one of the last saviors that hasn't fallen to the "$300" scandal that this game is offering. I mean seriously! Three freakin hundred dollars for one fuckin game! Well that's USA price but you get the idea."

"Oh, by the way, I'll be narrating this episode since that Korean guy was canceled out of the fanfic. Actually, it was never mention what happened to him... media always finds a way to hide shit up."

"Anyways, the name's Kenta Ichigaku." "This might be a boring episode to read since I don't play the game but DotHack has always been about dark unsolved mysteries and questioning it with key plots. I'll be telling you guys the back story of what's been happening so far. If you want some game content, go read the DotHackOnline Forums on the fanfic site."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Invitation<strong>

I'm from Okinawa, Japan. I'm from a poor family. I'm in only child. I'm a straight A student. I'm living by myself in Tokyo now cuz my parents used all of their life-savings to buy an apartment for me to live in during the rest of my high school career solely cuz I been a straight A student my whole life.

A genius like me doesn't have time for games. The only purpose I have in life is to study to become a Congressman and work my way up the political ladder in America to make loads of money and rub it in people's faces. Yea... this is why I don't have a lot of friends. Geniuses usually tend to become jerks and I like it :D

And ever since that damn game came out, the only thing everyone talks about is dothack shit all day... All they do is bitch about awesome the graphics are better than final fantasy and stuff. Or that the battle system have crazy cinematic effects every time you cast a bomb ass spell or do some crazy shit.

I don't know how it's going on around the world but the kids at my school brings their goggles and controllers like it's a cell phone. They all stop going on facebook now and completely waste their time on DotHack like a gazillion times.

I even put those exact words on my midterm research paper the before Winter break which I got an "A" on of course. It was pretty much a bias essay on how this DotHackOnline shit was killing the mindset of the world. Kids getting lower grades than ever before, being able to post your own pictures on an online game (aka porn...), the story about that Korean dude who got into a coma was completely erased, and that bullshit about Bill Gates sponsoring the game was probably cuz of the company was blackmailing him or some shit.

But somehow, my fucken principle loved my paper so much that he published the paper under my name for the "Young Achievers Program," which I won first place of course, and it got massive gamer hate nationwide. On the last day of school before Winter break, I got sued by CC Corp and was arrested for speaking my own fucken opinion. Those douchbags...

I've been at Tokyo county jail in a cell telling my story for the last 10 minutes to you readers. This is where things pick up when this douchbag bails me out...

"So kid," coughed the old douchbag with the fancy looking suit while coughing his way to death. "You wrote this *cough* paper about us being the * bigger choking cough* bad guys?"

"No shit sherlock..." I thought. "Who else could it have been..."

"And what ya think this *cough* paper is gonna prove?"

"I dunno... maybe move the plot along since nothing's happening?"

"Wise guy huh?" chuckled the old geezer. "You trying to *cough* break the fourth wall or some shit?"

"The wall's been broken wayyyy before this episode started..." "Let's just cut to the chase with the plot twist already..."

"Fine kid. I'm the *cough* head administrator of the DotHackOnline *bigger cough*game you been hating *cough, cough, really really big uber dying-like cough* on. At the *cough* office, everyone calls meby myusername,*cough* Cancirs. I'm here cuz..."

"Don't waste your breathe," I stopped him. "Let me guess. First, they called you Cancirs cuz you been sucking on that retarted looking blow stick for the last minute like you really got cancer. Oh, and you guys gonna make me a shitty offer since I found out about that scam with your little game."

"Kid, you're too smart for you're own *cough, cough, cough...meh, forget it...* good." said the old windbag as he sucked up his shit and decided to talk normally while holding his coughs in. "The company is gonna remove the charges if you agree on these terms only. They want you to work for CC Corp."

"...the fuck? What do they want with me?"

"Well, Mr. Kenta Ichigaku," Cancirs began. "We know that you're valedictorian in your school. We know that you have scholarships to Harvard, Stanford, and Yale next year because of your dream of running in political office. We know that your a bright kid who wants to run big things like a multi-trillion dollar corporation."

"Woah, you guys want me to run CC Corp?" I said with interest.

"We want you to be one of the twelve administrators including myself," Cancirs said as he was about to let all the cancerous coughs out. "You have the qualities that the company is looking for. Hurry up and agree to it before I start coughing all this shit out..."

Hmm... almost the whole world plays DotHackOnline. If I run the game, then I've already reach total domination! No need to waste ten years of my life in college. But wait! Need to make it look like this isn't a good thing. Gotta stay cool and make it look like I got no choice.

"Fine, lung cancer," I answered with a bad tone. "I'll run your little game."

Cancer face finally gave out and cough his shit clean for a full 50 seconds but who cares. In my head, I was like, fuck yea! The world is now in the palm of my fuckin fingers!

The last thing we did before this episode ends was shook hands conveying an evil smirk ready to bring havoc to the world of DotHack with the screen fading out. I already have a plan of backstabbing him in the later episodes to get to the top of CC Corp...

TO BE CONTINUE

Credits: All made by MrFumo (u.u).zZ

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME: PREVIEW<strong>

"Welcome to CC Corporation. I'm second-in-command of the Administrators. Call me Vergos. I'm guessing you read today's issue on maintaining the overly populated servers we have.

"Well, you guys e-mailed it to me in the spam folder like sixteen times. Kinda hard to miss."

"What's your opinions on it?"

"Hmm I dunno. Do what all overpopulated civilizations do. You start killing em off."

"Interesting proposition Mr. Ichigaku. Or should I say, Lios."


	6. Survival

"Run!" Two noobs were running away from a PKer in a dungeon.

"WTF? Why is she so fast? She's a Sun Slayer class. Aren't they heavy-armored?"

"She used a speed scroll dumbass. Plus, shes probably equipped with mod-speed boots or something."

"I'm all out of smoke bombs. Don't you got any?"

"I'm all out too. We just gotta fight her."

"You crazy? She's twenty levels higher than us."

"I'm a tank. You're a healer. We got this!"

The two noobs turned around to show some balls but it was too late. The Pker bursted them easy with a Hayabusa slash. Their health whittled down nearly to death.

"So noobs," said the PKer. "Any last words before you get sent back to town?"

The two weaklings with their backs on the floor stared at the badass chick with the giant blade on her shoulder in fear.

"Why does the RageBlade guild always go after us?" cried the noob Holy Priest. "We got Pked by you guys yesterday. Cmon, letta noob live for once."

"Sorry kiddies," annoyed the Pker. "Killing noobs is too much fun!"

The PKer got ready to swing the final bow but then it happened...

Some random Star Seeker dude stunned the PKer and shuriken bursted them nubs before she got to finish them off.

"What the..." the stunned PKer raged. "Fuckin KSer! Those were mine kills!"

"Sorry babe," responsed the the KSing ninja dude. "You ain't cut out for this. Get back in the kitchen."

The PKSer ninjaed off from the battle with a smoke bomb.

"That was too easy," laughed the KSer. "That makes my fourth PK today. In case you readers haven't figured it out yet, this episode is gonna be about Pking. Yup, an episode all about the slaughtering of the noobs."

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Survival<strong>

The writer finally decided to enter some gameplay content of Dothack. For those that aren't familiar with the new names that has been made, go to the Dothack fanfic forum section to see all the new stuff.

Anyways, the name's, GenjiGuy. Yeah, I know. It's a lame username but that doesn't matter. What matter is that I main as a Star Seeker class which is one of the best classes to KS in because of the game-breaking stealth ability.

PK homegirl from RageBlade's guild was a Sun Slayer. They might be overpowered in offense but they sure as hell aren't as fast so she's always gonna get outclass by me when it comes to last-hitting the noobs quicker.

Oh, and there's really no difference between PKers and KSers. KSers are basically PKers that like to troll other PKsers and kill steal other PKers's kills. Calling them PKSers would make more sense but everyone just calls it KSers cuz they're lazy and want the shorter abbreviation.

And none of this would have been possible if it weren't for the new badass admin, Lios. That guy's a miracle worker. If it weren't for him, Dothack would have never gotten the PK system legalized in the game.

When the game first came out, many of the players were all bitching about how there was no PKing and how it sucks and blah blah stuff. The closest thing you can get to killing other players was in the battle arena and that's lame. The game's been out for half a year now and we finally just got the freakin PK system two weeks ago. Lios's method was to allow players to PK up to five times a day. Which I think that sucks balls but killing noobs won't be out of control and since no one can make multiple characters in an account so no one can change characters to spam killings.

However, that doesn't stop a whole guild from mass PKing that same single noob over and over again lol.

PKing has never been easier. The reason is when you go type in an area to warp to at the Chaos Gate, it tells you how many players are on that area. If there's one or two players in the area, you know its just two noobs or maybe one of them is a noob and the other is some PKer. The pros usually never go solo. It's always a party of seven for those guild players. So pros are pretty pussies to go soloing...

You can also go to the main website for the game and check your Pking stats. It keeps score of who you have PKed and who have PKed you. After the two kills I got from those noobs, my PK score is at 99 kills. Plus, I never been PKed by anyone. Every time a retareded guild tries to get me cuz I PKed one of their members, I just stealth my way out like a boss or use a smoke bomb.

Yup, I'm just that good. And today, I'm gonna get my 100th kill. I've already headed back to town and restock on what I needed.

Let's see here, keywords... Hundredth Killing Sacrifice. That sounds about right. Dungeon area, level forty-six. Hmm, there's one player on this area. Too bad it doesn't tell me what level the player is. But it's probably someone low. PK numba 100, here I come!

* * *

><p><em>Theta Server: Hundredth Killing Sacrifice<em>

* * *

><p>So I entered the area and then this bullshit NPC pops out and says, "Warning, this is a protected area. Return back to town immediately."<p>

"what the..." I thought. "If this is a protected area, there should have been a locked at the gate to enter the area or something."

I just ran passed the NPC and breezed down the dungeon. But then I realized what if someone hacked the gate and unlocked before I entered. Nah, probably some bug the admins are trying to fix on this dungeon.

The next thing that got to me was that there was no monsters in this dungeon...

No monster portals, no treasure chests, no nothing...

"Damn, the guy here must be freakin strong," I wondered. "He cleared out everything so fast. One last floor left until I get to him."

I finally got to the last floor. And there he was. Actually it looked like a girl.

She's a pale looking player character wearing a robe and she's got blue hair. How generic... She's only level six? How the hell did she all the way down here. I knew it... it's a hacker. Hmm, need to find a way to approach this.

Who cares, I can PK her with one shot. "Flame star! There's no way she can survive this!"

But of course she did...

Damn hackers. Apparently it was an illusion or a clone. No class in the game has that ability yet...

Then she materialized back with a moon blade weapon. A secondary class weapon can't be wielded by a level six player...

"Stop cheating hacker! I've PKed hackers before so... yea, take this!"

I spammed all my shuriken skills shots but that hacker just deflected all of them with some bullshit hack of hers.

"PKer GenjiGuy," said the hacker girl with a clam monotone-like robot voice. "Pkers like yourself should not exist in this game."

"Oh yeah, well, you.. uh, Rokugatsu hacker... wait a minute. How come everything on my screen says Rokugatsu. Oh shit! You're hacking my character."

"Prepare to be eliminated from the game." The hacker began flowing up and a giant angel looking boss monster appeared behind her as the room suddenly turned into avatar space.

I kept pressing the reset button but nothing's happening. "Dude, what the fuck is this? Where's Aura when you need her."

Little miss hacker raised right hand at me and the avatar thing behind her did the same with some digital glowing thing opening out.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" We all know whats about to happen... "No! It can't end like this! I'm still a vir_"

"Innis..." interrupted the hacking chick. "Data Drain..."

And yea... that's how this episode ends... sucks huh.

My real life character is now comatose and will probably never been mentioned again. Okay, it probably will be mention a few times in the upcoming episodes but GenjiGuy is most likely gone for good...

* * *

><p>Anyways, these next few episodes are going to be tutorial-like episodes relating to the DothackOnline game that I fanmade. This episode was on PKing. Other episodes might be on other random things that the game focuses. If you want to see more of something that's in the game, write a review or pm me so I can add what you readers want.

Credits: All made by MrFumo (u.u).zZ


End file.
